Sleep overs
by padmeamihoodaha
Summary: series of sleep overs with Obi wan and Ahsoka crashing at Anakin and Padme's apartment, due to the Jedi temple being under construction. some parts may be slightly unrealistic because I've only watched 2 episodes of clone wars, but I love Ahsoka so I put her in anyway. Right in the middle in T Aand M but mostly rated T
1. Construction

A/N: I recently read a fic that I really enjoyed, and decided to write one similar. I haven't really seen the clone wars (except for two episodes) but I know I love Ahsoka. I'm not that familiar with her reactions and all so please don't get mad if its not that realistic. Anyway reviews appreciated, enjoy 3

Given Prompt: Obi wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka have just been relieved of their duties for a month, and the Jedi temple is under construction. That leaves Obi wan and Ahsoka in need of a temporary home. Anakin is generous enough to let them in his and Padme's apartment. What will this lead to?

"I can't believe we have to live here! Now half of the Jedi have to sleep on the cold hard ground in flimsy sleeping bags!" Ahsoka complained. _Not for me _Anakin thought smiling at the thought of that large bed with Padme on it. He felt bad seeing his Padawan and Master living like this. "Well hey it's only this month" he gestured to Ahsoka.

"Then what? A three-inch thick cot in an unstable ship? I sleep on most of our break time anyway and of course, someone decides to make renovations right in the middle of war!" She exclaimed. "Well this is the best time, I mean most of the Jedi are out in battle and the temple's a lot more empty." He reasoned.

"Hey why aren't you staying with us anyway? Where are you going? Some hotel where you can sleep in an actual bed?" Ahsoka questioned angrily. Anakin hadn't told her about him and Padme yet, but he intended to. He still didn't have any sort of plan yet.

"Uh well, I'm uh staying at a friend's house, yeah" he choked. Ahsoka could sense his uneasiness.

"What friend hm?"

"Uh Obi wan's" he lied.

"Obi wan's staying here" she corrected.

"Well uh, he's staying at a hotel and he's letting me stay with him" he went on.

"Than can I stay with you?' she pleaded.

"No" he said immeadietly.

"So you want me to sleep on concrete instead of carpet. And if it's that small of a room why are you staying with Obi wan?" she got him. _Kriff_ he thought. It's not that she was good at sensing his lie's, Anakin was just a terrible liar when it came to bigger lies.

"Hey can you meet me here tonight, with Obi wan" he handed her a card giving the address of his and Padme's apartment.

"Um ok why?" she said curios as to why. "I need to uh, show you something I guess." He was still nervous. "Ok fine I'll be there as soon as I finish setting up this tent of hell" she said crawling back into her temporary room.

"Ok see you there" "Byyyy" she said sprawling on her back. She lied on top of her sleeping bag playing with her tablet Anakin got her so she wouldn't complain of bordem on long ship rides. Afterwards Anakin went over to Obi wan, into the men's room next to the girls, that was much more crowded and crazy. Younglings were running around everywhere screaming and throwing things. Anakin smiled at the memories of his uncontrollable energy as a child. Anakin hopped over the millions of sleeping bags towards the back where the older Jedi were sitting and discussing formal Jedi talk, or just laughing over older men humor.

"You want me to meet you at 500 Republica? What ever for?" Obi wan asked setting up his tent, his hair getting in the way of his face. "Well I need to tell you and Ahsoka something" he said plainly. "What is it?"

"Well I wouldn't ask you to come over I were to just tell you here"

"Fair enough. I'll come as soon as I'm done with this tent."

"Ok master I'll see you there."

"Very well." Obi wan waved off. Before Anakin left a ball hit his head. He looked down and saw it was a net ball, the ones he would play with as a youngling.  
"Ankain you have to throw it now!" the little kid yelled. This game was basically who can throw the farthest game, with a few gaming interests. Anakin threw hard to the other end of the large room where it bounced of the wall.

"Woooooooah" the youngling chanted.

"Don't worry you'll be like that some day" he said to patting one on the back. Anakin walked through the doorway and exited the temple into his speeder and rushed over to Padme.

He got off the speeder and ran into her with open arms, leading to a long passionate kiss.  
"Oh Ani, I've missed you so much." She said holding his face catching her breath.

"I've missed you too" he said with a big smile, holding her face as well. She began to tear and Anakin wiped one off her cheek with his thumb.

"Not again" he kidded. Padme just smiled. "I'm sorry I'm just excited." She said pointing her nose up at him teasingly. "It has to do with this I'm assuming?" and he tugged at her skimpy nightgown that obviously had only one purpose. "You'll see." She said kissing him again cutely. They both ended up kissing for many moments, and Anakin picked her up and carried her bridal style into the sitting room. She was sitting on his lap, her legs flung over him. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him. He abruptly pulled away.

"Padme I need to tell you something" he said, her face instantly changing to a frightened expression. He laughed at her immeadiate reaction. "Why are you so scared? I tell you a million things everyday" he said rubbing her thigh. "Yeah but you don't announce it" she said lightening up a little. "Well don't worry this is a happy thing" he said lightening up a little, calming her expression. "What is it then" she said shaking his shoulder a bit. "Well I've decided to finally tell Ahsoka and Obi wan" he said happily. Her face darkened a little. "You-you want to tell them?" she said a little stunned. "Yes, Padme I can't help but lie to the two most important people in my life, besides you." He reasoned. Her face showed she was processing the situation in her mind. She finally made her decision. "Well your right. I knew you would be brave enough to tell them. You've always been" she said with half truthfully half teasingly. She was originally trying to get him into the bedroom, and wasn't going to fail. "Well they should be here soon" he said stopping her. "How soon?" she asked moving her head to his neck.

"Well I can sense both of them, not to far away from this apartment." Padme shot up and ran into their room. "Ani you should of told me before I started taking your clothes off! Now I have to do my hair and dress." She began to panic.

"Padme you look fine in anything, and I mean_ anything._" He teased touching her waist.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if Obi wan saw me in just _anything_" she shot back at him in the bathroom beginning to do her hair. "Of course but in my eyes-" and he was cut off by the swoosh of the door opening and found Ahsoka and Obi wan walking in very casually. Anakin was standing right in front of the open bedroom door without a shirt.  
"Well you could've rang the bell"" Anakin complained. Obi wan looked at him as if he were in his normal attire, wereas Ahsoka was covering her eyes,

"Well I was expecting you to expect us" Obi wan said plainly.

"Well I was just in the middle of putting a shirt on, and Ahsoka what are you doing?" he pointed out.

"I refuse to see my master this way, it burns my eyes" she said covering her face.  
"Ahsoka I've been in many situations with you without a shirt on." He said walking over to the fridge to get something to drink instinctively.

"Well I never said I enjoyed it" she said finally letting go of her hands.

"Anakin is this the senators apartment?" Obi wan asked reminiscing.

"Yeah, Padme can you toss me a shirt!" he yelled to the bedroom.  
"Here you are Anakin" she said very formally completely dressed for a meeting.

"Hello Master Kenobi, hello Ahsoka" she bowed.

"Hello there Senator Amidala, it's been some time" Obi wan said.

"Far too long Master Kenobi" She replied.

"I'm sure your keeping yourself busy with Anakin here" and looked over to Anakin chugging a glass of lemon juice while Ahsoka was cheering him on.  
"Ah yes, he's- something" she paused.  
"Told you!" Anakin yelled at Ahsoka after finishing the glass.

"I could do it too!" She replied.

"No way your too small"

"How can someone be too small to chug lemon juice?" she asked going over to the refrigerator.

"Where did you get that stuff? I accept your challenge!" she declared.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys." He said while using the force to lift Ahsoka up in the air and placed her right next to Obi wan, so the two of them were directly across from Anakin and Padme…

"Master, my young Padawn" he said a little nervously. Just as he lifted his arm Obi wan thought _oh no, this can only mean-_

"I am happy to tell you… that Padme"- he put his arm around her-"is my beautiful loving wife."

There were many emotions going on in the room.

Ahsoka was in shock, but super happy "I knew it! I knew you guys were together! I could tell all along! You two are perrrfect!"

Obi wan stood there figuring out if he should be angry, or happy, or confused.

"That's-that's…" was all he could say for a few moments.

Anakin had already predicted Ahsoka's reaction, but what really counted was Obi wan's. It would mean the world if his only father-figure in life gave him support over the risky choice.

Padme stood by Anakin's side, smiling at Ahsoka.

"That's-that's… Wonderful" he finally spit out. "But Anakin do you realize what your doing here? It's against the Jedi code" Obi wan said not necessarily mad, but concerned. Anakin had the largest grin on his face.

"I've thought of it all too much Master, and have decided that Padme is the true love of my life, and she brings more balance to me than anything else in this galaxy" he said looking down at her and she smiled back, giving him a kiss.

"Well I support you two-" but Anakin and Padme and Ahsoka cut him off with cheering, and Anakin came up and hugged his master.

"But if the Jedi council ever found out I will leave matters to you" he said sternly.

"That's fine master, just thank you" Anakin said still hugging him. Anakin really didn't know what his master would say. He valued Obi wan's opinions very much, even though sometimes he wouldn't show it.

"Hey Padme how about that shirt?" Anakin reminded.

"It's on the counter" she yelled from her room.

They all spent the rest of the night laughing and eating dinner when the subject of sleeping came up.


	2. Moving in

A/N: So this is where the story really begins, I guess. Apologies in advance for bad grammar and what not, hope you enjoy! 3

"That was the worst sleep ever" Ahoska complained. Anakin was walking with her out of the Jedi Temple, they were meeting Padme at lunch.

"You've been in worse" He pointed out.

"Yeah but you got an actual bed" she replied. "A bed with your very own Padme"

Anakin chuckled. "Well yes I did but you'll be in your own bed before you know it" he tried cheering her up.

"Yeah well your bed is still a thousand times better" she complained.  
"How would you know?"

"I can tell just by looking at it Anakin, you can't win this battle"

"What ever" he ended the conversation as they arrived at his and Padme's apartment.

"Hello?" he said as he walked through the door.

"Hello there, Anakin" said Dorme cooking lunch.

"Hey Dorme, do you know where Padme is?"

"Getting dressed I believe"

"Thanks" he said walking into their room Ahsoka following him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he stopped turning to her.  
"To say hi to Padme" she said crossing her arms.

"Well she's getting dressed." He told her.

"Oh so I see how it is, you guys are that far in your relationship?"

"You thought we weren't?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't sure but now I know." She said finally.

"Well know one sees her that way but me so wait here" he ordered.

"Fine I'll talk to Dorme" she agreed.

Anakin walked into her closet and saw her facing the wall changing into her dress. He came up behind her and she gasped at the surprise.

"Ani you scared me" she giggled. He lifted her in the air kissing her neck.

"I know I did" he grinned taking in her scent. "I've missed you"

"You've only been gone since this morning"

"I know but I can't help but not be with you" he said turning her around kissing her.

"Is Ahsoka here?" she said pulling her head back.

"Yeah she's out there with Dorme" he tried snatching another kiss but she pulled off of him. "Ani go out there, this no time for the matter."

"Fine" he said pouting like a little boy.

"Wait" she stopped him at the door and made him take off his Jedi stuff and pushed him out back with Ahsoka.

"He really did that?"

"Oh yes, he was practically choking his pillow"

"And speaking to it"

"Mhm"

"Well I've heard Anakin say I lot of things in the bedroom but never her him sleep talk" Dorme whispered.

"I bet he doesn't do it at home because she's actually there" Ahsoka said in a normal volume.

Anakin was around the corner hearing this conversation, and he finally stepped out.  
"Why hello there ladies" he greeted and Dorme literally jumped back to the food.

"Never here you be this polite" Ahsoka shrugged off

"Dorme relax its Ahsoka I'm concerned with"

"What did I do?"

"I really do talk in my sleep?" he asked walking towards her

"Oh you have know idea"

"Really? What do I say exactly?" he stepped closer

"Stuff about padme and instead of the pillow being under your head, it's in your arms"

"Well you never have to make it public" he said towering her

"Well I figured I might tell a little something to a person who practically lives in your house"

"Those stories aren't funny, is it that hilarious that I miss Padme?"

"It's hilarious when you're _missing her presence"_ Ahsoka said standing on her toes

Anakin heard a swoosh of the door.

"Hi master" Anakin greeted.

"Hello there Anakin, where's Padme?"

"Getting dressed"  
"Here I am" she said walking through the bedroom

"Hello Padme" Obi wan greeted.

"Would everyone like to sit down for dinner" Dorme suggested. Everyone sat around a table and began to eat.

"So you guys have been together since Geonosis? That's not too long ago" Ahsoka stated.

"Yup but I spent a lot of time with her before that" Anakin said touching her leg under the table.

"What like 3 days? A week? That's impressive"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm desperate"  
"No I just thought how cool it is for you two to be so sure of your love within a week that's all" Ahsoka stated.

"Well then" Obi wan ended the hidden battle going on between Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Padme did you know Anakin has dreams about you in the war?" Ahsoka interrupted. Anakin looked down at his plate, getting more food. Anakin always ate a lot.

"Really?"

"Well of course I do, I miss you like crazy" he said lovingly, trying to block the embarrassment Ahsoka was getting to.

"Yeah he talks about you in his sleep and everything" she said.

"What does he say?" Padme pushed smiling.

"Stuff like 'Padme Padme Padme' or 'your so beautiful' or 'I love you' or 'I'll do anything for you angel'" Ahsoka mocked. Anakin was read now.  
"Ow" Ahsoka looked at Anakin who was using the force to poke Ahoska with a fork under the table.

"Ani I think that's sweet, I probably do the same thing" she said touching his arm, his face lightening up.

"Oh yes, Anakin. She wears all your clothes to bed, I never have to do her laundry. And she yells your name in her sleep, and once in a while she'll go to the Jedi temple, crying, and she'll talk to the younglings." Dorme said, Padme immeadiatly blushing and glaring at Dorme.  
"Sorry milady, just thought it would be fair" Dorme said going back to her food with a smile.

"Last night I had an awful time sleeping" Ahsoka complained, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, half of the Jedi are in hotels" Obi wan stated.

"It's really that bad?" Padme asked.

"Oh yes, its all concrete, we have to get our own pillows, and the sleeping bags have nothing in them, they barley keep you warm" Ahsoka complained.

"Yes, they only had those two empty spaces, so the Jedi must sleep there" Obi wan said.

"And you can here the men snoring from the other room" Ahsoka said.

"Well Ani didn't tell me it was that bad" She said shooting Anakin a glare and he looked down at his food.

"Oh yes, it's terrible" Ahsoka finally said.

"Well maybe, well… We do have some space here" Padme looked up. Anakin shot his head up at Padme giving her a 'no' expression.

"Really?" Ahsoka said getting excited.

"I can sleep on the floor don't worry, carpet's better than concrete" she exclaimed.

"Oh no you would be on an actual bed, we have a guest room and one of you can be on the couch" Anakin was sitting there angry, he didn't want guests.

"Oh I'll take the couch Ahsoka's smaller" Obi wan said quickly.

"Hey!'

"He does have a point, plus you have access to the kitchen"

"Huh maybe Anakin wants to sleep there"

"No way, I sleep in my bed, with Padme, and no one else" he stated firmly.

"Oh Ani please, can they stay? Please" she begged. Anakin stood up and pulled Padme into their room.

"We'll be a second" Padme said before Anakin closed the door.

"What are you thinking?" he said angrily.

"Just for the month! Anakin look at their living conditions"

"Their living conditions and a hundred other Jedi"

"Well at least them, Ani they're your closest friends, how can you see them live like that?"

"Same way I see them in war time"

"Ok but now is different"

"How so?"

"This is a time where they should relax and be comfortable, on an actual bed"

"Padme I just don't want them hearing or interrupting…" he said rubbing her arm with a grin on his face. He pulled her closer by the waist.

"No Anakin not now and they won't we have some pretty heavy doors" she said.

"Yeah but we don't have a quiet woman" he said poking her

"Oh so you're saying it would be better if I was unresponsive"

"No angel I'm saying they would hear us and this is my time to relax with you. It's what fight for"

"Just that?"

"Well you in general" he smiled

"Ani I know but can you please just let them stay? Until they're done with the construction?"

He sighed looking down.

"I promise, as soon as we're alone, you will have an amazing time" she said mischievously.

"So I have to wait"

"Probably not, but when they leave… we'll have some real fun"

"Good 'cause I don't think I can wait that long."

"Me neither" and before he kissed her the door fell open and Ahsoka landed on her face.

"Did you here anything?" He said angrily holding her up with the force.

"All of it" Ahsoka smiled.

"We need to work on those doors" Anakin said down to Padme. He let Ahsoka drop to the floor, hearing a grunt from her.

"Can we stay than?" Ahsoka asked holding her back.

"Yes you can stay" Padme said with a smile.

"Yay! I'll go get my things!"

"Hold on Ahsoka I'm going with you!" Obi wan yelled behind.

"Than hurry up" and with that they both were out the door leaving Padme and Anakin alone.

"What to do…" Anakin said pulling her towards the bed.

"Anakin my hair is done" she pleaded.

"There is no way you're getting away from me this time" he said pulling her down on the bed.

"My hair-"

"Padme, I honestly don't care. All I care about is you on this bed" he said leading to a kiss.

"Ugh Ani"

"Nope, no exceptions" and he took her until Ahsoka and Obi wan returned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I forgot disclaimers, so..

Sorry for the long wait! Couldn't get my account working.

Disclaimer I do not own star wars, George Lucas does ( I think we all know that), I'm just a sappy fangirl

Anyway, This is the first sleep over, so this is where the story takes the title.

PS: I don't know star wars time yet, so I just put our time range.

"I can not believe we fit all of this on Anakin's speeder" Ahsoka commented while fitting the last bag into the tiny trunk.

"It's not us, it's the trunk" Obi wan said. They didn't have much, all Jedi traveled lightly, but speeders didn't have much space.

"Well than lets go" Ahsoka said, and Obi wan hit the gas off to 500 Republica.

Mean while….

"God I missed you" Anakin said out of breath. He was currently on top of Padme, in bed.

"Ani you've said that for the 5th time" Padme complained. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes torn off. Like Anakin said, he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, but this is really all I think about during the war" He said with a childish smirk.

"I know you do" she said smiling back up at him stroking his hair.

"Do you think about this stuff too?" he asked.

"Sometimes"

"So you think about me, sometimes?"

"No I think of you all the time, just not always in that way"

"Than what do you think of?"

"Everything we do together, all our memories" she said still smiling and still stroking his hair.

"Me too"

"But particularly this?"

"Particularly this" he reassured her kissing her, about to go one more time…

"Ani Obi wan and Ahsoka are gonna be here soon" she pulled away, but he instead went to her neck.

"The door is locked they'll knock before they come in…"

"We should at least get ready its very rude-"

"Padme" he said looking her in her eyes, very sternly.

"Once again, I don't care" he gave her a look that made her completely obedient. She thought she was playing a Jedi mind trick or something.  
"You're so beautiful" he whispered entering her again. Padme heard a swoosh, but couldn't really concentrate because Anakin was currently inside her.

"An- An-"

"Shhhhh" he shushed. Her power had always left her once Anakin had this control. She was practically puddy in his hands.

"Hah! Knew it! Pay up" Anakin heard Ahsoka yell from behind. He stopped immeadiately and turned at Ahsoka and back to Padme.  
"Told you" was all she said.

"Dear god, Ahsoka" Obi wan was covering his eyes and pulling Ahsoka by the arm.

Anakin used the force to push her out of the room and locked the door.

"Anakin let me out of this bed right now." Padme ordered.  
"As you wish milady"

"That was so embarrassing!" She said angrily putting her robe on.

"Indeed" was all he said, still on the bed as if nothing happened.

"Anakin did you not see what just happened there?"

"Yes and for all I know we are getting those sound proof and double locked doors"

Anakin walked out in he usual bed attire, to find Padme apologizing to Obi wan in her formal nightgown.

"Couldn't wait could you?" Ahsoka teased.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be any different"

"How would you know?"

"AhsokaI spend months upon months with you not only fighting, but training you and talking to you and advising you, _I know_" he informed.

"Master Kenobi, I'm so sorry, I can't believe-" Obi wan put his hand up

"Padme please, the boy has needs. He's very young and so are you, its not like I wasn't expecting this"

"Yes but Master Kenobi it's just impolite, you two are our guests-"

"And friends, Padme I knew this day would come since Anakin was a young Padawan. I could tell he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions, he's a very impatient yet passionate boy" Obi wan said. Obi wan could predict a lot of Anakin, his traits were very bold.

"I'm just so embarr-"

"Please milady, this is only healthy for him, if he decides to be so rebellious. He may be a Jedi but he is still a young man." Obi wan tried calming Padme, in her eyes this was unacceptable.

"If you insist, I will not make this a habit I assure you"

"Padme, not to be rude, but I can tell just by looking at you two, it already is"

"Can we watch a movie?" Ahsoka asked Padme.

"Great idea Ahsoka, which-"

"Nooo I'm far too tired" Anakin fake stretched.

"Ughm no you aren't" Padme said through her teeth.

"Ahsoka Master are you tired."

"Yes quite"  
"Not at all"

"Well than that settles it, to bed, good night everyone, Padme lets go." Anakin was anxious to get her back in the bedroom, but she didn't want Obi wan and Ahsoka seeing him acting like this.

"Lets help them get settled at least" she pleaded. She could tell he wasn't going to give into a movie, not with his plans.

"Very well" he said.

"Go show Obi wan the guest room and I'll set up Ahsoka right here"

"Fine" he pouted, and walked into the guest room with Obi wan.

"You and Padme seem to be stable" Obi wan started as he set his cases down.

"Yes, we have been" Anakin was rather quiet and waiting by the door until he was given permission to leave.

"Anakin I will be honest, I'm not proud that you have broken the rules, but I am proud of you and Padme"

"In what way?" Anakin asked curious.

"Oh come on, you and Padme seem very close and very happy together. And you are achieving things a Jedi usually doesn't achieve."

"Obi wan you told me it's ok for a Jedi to have fun"

"Yes well you are on a whole other level with it, you can connect in a special way, you can actually be committed to her and love her."

"I suppose" Anakin said a little proud of his first

"I'm very happy for you Anakin, seems she's keeping you healthy" he said patting him on the shoulder

"What?"

"Oh you know, like I said its only natural for a man to experience that, almost necessary" Obi wan admitted.

"Mhm well goodnight master" Anakin called, seeing his master was all settled.

"Goodnight Anakin" Obi wan said.

"Sorry about us" Padme apologized, now to Ahsoka.

"Oh Padme it's fine, I just enjoy teasing Anakin that's all. I mean I knew this was going to happen" Ahsoka admitted.

"How so?" Padme asked setting up Ahsoka's bed on the couch.

"Well when I found out you and Anakin were together for I while, I didn't suspect anything really. Just never appeared in my mind. Then when we came for dinner last night I was going to walk into your bedroom and say hi, and I was just following Anakin. Apparently you were getting changed at the time so he stopped me and said 'nobody sees her that way but me' and then I knew. It all made sense"

"Hm well he's you master, I suppose you would know, like Obi wan"

"We actually were talking about it on the way back from the temple, and ended up placing a bet that you two would still be in bed because Anakin would refuse to move. Did he?"  
"Are you kidding me? That was all, his fault, refuses to get up, doesn't care about my objections. I'm completely defenseless." Padme said throwing her arms up.

"Anakin can be like that sometimes…"

"Oh all the time, but there are moments I can manipulate him"

"Padme! Her beds fine if she needs water she can get it"

"Anakin please!" Padme scolded.

"Just hurry up"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Stop Ahsoka" Anakin said, as she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Ani just wait in there, please" Padme asked.

"Fine" he said walking in closing the door with a wave of his hand.

"Ugh he's so impatient" Padme complained

"Oh you have no idea" Ahsoka said still laughing.

"Goodnight Ahsoka, wake me if you need anything" Padme waved at the bedroom door.

"Don't worry I'm a deep sleeper" she confirmed. "I'd be far too afraid to interrupt on any of that" Ahsoka mumbled in her bed.

"Ani you are so embarrassing for the millionth time" Padme complained. Anakin was sitting on the bed levitating a decoration with the force, and it dropped as soon as Padme walked in the room.

"Ani those things cost money" she complained.

"Uh huh" he said pulling her hair back as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Ani can I please get undressed"

"No, because I'll do it for you" Anakin was in a rather hasty mood. He always got grumpy when people walked in on him and Padme. She was already putting things in front of the bed room, as for him it was his top priority.

"Fair enough" she smiled, and he tackled her on the bed.

Ahsoka woke up, around 1 in the morning, feeling a very strange feelings through the force. Something was going on around her she could sense, but she didn't know what. She decided to investigate.  
She looked at Anakin and Padme's closed doors, hearing them both, decided not to disturb their little reunion and went to Obi wan's room. She walked through the small hallway and knocked on the door.

"Obi wan?" she asked softly, incase he was sleeping. She heard a few thuds and the door opened.

"Can you sense it too?" he greeted with ruffled hair.

"Yes, I don't know where it would come from. Do you think it's anything dangerous?"

"No, at least, it doesn't feel dangerous. More…" he stroked his beard for a moment "…intense"

"Indeed" Ahsoka agreed. "Do you think we should ask Anakin?"

"No he's probably busy sleeping, he sleeps through anything"

"Well I don't think he's sleeping master"

"We'll figure the matter tomorrow with master Yoda" Obi wan said changing the subject.

"Ok than, goodnight Obi wan"

"Goodnight Ahsoka" and she walked through the small hallway hearing a loud scream, but not of fear or pain… more of a yelp.

During their conversation…

"ANAKIN" Padme finally yelled. She fell on the side of him, with nothing left in her muscles. Everything was either numb, or had that tickilish feeling. She was panting wildly still clutching his biscep, unable to regain her senses. Anakin was very pleased with her, sitting back proud of his work, and panting as well over the previous events.

After a few minutes Padme could see again, clearly. "wh-whe" was all she could say. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him smiling.  
"I told you I missed you" he answered.

"But-but you've never-" she swallowed "-have done anything like that" she managed to speak.

"I don't know I was just extra impatient this time" he said.

"Well it was worth the-the wait" she mumbled.

"Dear your trembling" he noticed her trembling crazily.

"I-I- know" she said.

"Are you cold?" She shook her head, she was sweating. "Than why?" he asked.

"Ani, th-think a few minutes back. Your experience was a l-little different than mine" she said. It was true, though he had had just as much fun as her, he held her out for so long, and got her so far, she had a much longer after shock.

"I try" he smiled.

"I suppose your too tired for one more time?"  
"Ani I'm trembling, I c-can barely speak, I'm just getting my vision back, and I-I don't think I can walk"

"Do you need a doctor than?"

"Do you want me to go to the doctor with this problem?"

"Fine" he said.

"C-can you g-get me some water?" she asked.  
"Of course my angel" he said kissing her head. He got up to make sure the covers were over her, and walked into the kitchen.

Ahsoka was barely asleep, so when she heard Anakin open the door she got up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well I was until I felt something in the force. I can't put my finger on what it was though. Did you feel it?"

"Nope" he said pouring two cups of water.

"How?" she walked over getting a cup her self.

"I was busy"

"With what"

"Ahsoka I'm not even going to lie anymore ok? Look I just got back from a three month battle scene to my beloved, very attractive wife. I'm busy with _her_"

"Thank gods, it's so obvious I don't get the point of hiding it." She admitted.

"Well now you know, just stay out of there." he said picking up the cups and walking out.

"Wait" she said.

"What?" he stopped. Ahsoka grabbed a chair and knelt on it in from of Anakin and began fixing his hair. His blonde curls were going in all different directions.

"Padme do your hair?"

"Yes, yes she did" and he returned back to the bedroom locking the door. Padme seemed to have regained her senses and was sitting up now.

"Thank you Ani" she said sipping it.

"No problem milady" He said sitting next to her.

"Was Ahsoka awake?"

"Yeah but she just woke up, some dream I guess" Anakin didn't want to worry Padme.

"That's unfortunate, I bet she doesn't have someone to calm her when she has bad dreams. Like we do" Padme said.

"Jedi's don't get nightmares" he assured her.

"Ani you had lots of night mares"

"Well if she does there's always me and Obi wan by her side" he said trying to change the subject near to his mother.

"Well did that water help?" he asked he said laying back down pulling her with him.

"Ani I can't I'm so tired"

"Really? What if I could make you not tired?" he suggested.

"Ani you've done that many times"

"Once more?" he began kissing her neck.

"Ani…"

"One last time I promise"

"One lassst-" she stumbled once her entered her.


	4. Worries and Lies

A/N:

OK so I'm probably just going to add more to my a/n every time I write/edit…

I'm assuming Ahsoka calls him master more often, so she'll be calling him master now

Oh and reading my other fic _a talk_ may help nake sense now or in the coming chapters

Have an idea for a new fic that's probably just going to be a story so expect that (if there's a set back I'm working on those 2"

I do add some real world things like TV and the food, etc.

Next chapter will be the same night, Obi wan discovering the disturbance

Sorry posting every 3 days, trying to make it shorter but its hard because by the time I get to this stuff its 10/11 and I go until 2 including all the other stuff I do on my computer, I'll try to improve that

Enjoy! Reviews appreciated.

"Anakin wake up!" Ahsoka shook. Anakin woke up with naked Padme under his shoulder, sleeping sweetly, and Ahsoka shaking his shoulder vehemently.

"Shhh! Don't wake up Padme" he said looking down at his beautiful wife.

"Ok sorry" Ahsoka whispered.  
"What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"It's 11 we're going to meet master Yoda and want you to come with us"

"When?"

"In an hour"  
"Wake me up in an hour" he said turning to Padme, shifting her onto the pillow so she was facing his chest and he put his arms around her closing his eyes.

"You won't be ready by then, come on"

"No"

"Anakin"

"Go away"

"Anakin"

"Leave"

"Anakin"

"I'm your master not Anakin"

"Fine than" she crossed her arms and stormed out of the room. Anakin soon fell asleep. He woke up to some whispering and thought he heard a gasp but went back to sleep.

"Ani…" he heard the sweet sound of his wife on the bed.

"Angel?" he said with a smile.

"Darling I need you to get up" He felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"I want to stay here for ever" he said pulling her closer opening his eyes.

"Me too Ani, but I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything my love"

"Can you get me my robe on the back of the bathroom door?" she asked.

"Of course" he said almost in a trance.

He got up in his sleep pants and got her robe, she took it and sat up wincing a little sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Last night was amazing" he said in the crook of her neck as she was wrapping her robe.

"Yes, it was amazing" she said turning to give him a kiss on the lips. Anakin jumped off the bed as she stood up almost falling, but her caught her.

"Are you ok? Are you pregnant?" he asked worried.

"Anakin, you don't get pregnant overnight, nor do you have trouble walking when you are" she said laughing a little.

"If you remember last night, I'm trying to get my muscles working again." She smiled leaning up to kiss him again. She went to take a step and winced again leaning on the bed. Anakin immeadietly swooped her up in his arms.

"Padme what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Well sometimes, after the stuff we did last night. Depending on how much we did, a woman could get a little, hurt" she said. Anakin realized and sat down on the bed with her in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry Padme, this is all my fault. I can't believe I did this to you, I should've listened to you when you said enough" he apologized quickly.

"Ani its ok don't worry" she assured almost laughing.

"You're just uneducated on this area that's all, if I really wanted to stop you I could've" she said putting a hand on his face.

"I should've known better" he looked down.

"Ani its only temporary, I'll be up in no time" she said.

"Ok" he kissed.

"But you will have to do me a favor" she said.

"Anything angel"

"You'll have to carry me" she smiled.

"I'll do what I must milady" he agreed.

"Where to?" he said standing

"The bathroom" she pointed. He walked over and dropped her to her feet. Padme took the brush and began brushing her hair, Anakin played with it as she brushed.

"I don't get why you don't just leave it like this, it's so beautiful"

"Well Anil I would if there was no sense of style nowadays, and besides you only see my hair like this is in some of your favorite moments" she pointed

"True, true. I just brush mine once and leave it for the rest of the day"

"Well let me do it for you" she said standing on the toilet with the brush. Anakin took his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Padme giggled as she brushed his hair, and played with it, twisting the blonde curls.

"Your hair is better than mine"

"I don't think so-"

"Anakin!" yelled Ahsoka.

"Ugh" he groaned. "One minute!" he yelled back.

"Come on" she said. He picked her up and walked into the closet as directed.  
"Ok get changed, I'll be in my closet"

"Ok" he got changed than walked outside and into Padme's closet.

"I don't want to leave" he said with his arms around her.

"I know, but Ani you've been gone for three months I think you can live a few hours" she said turning back to her clothes.

"I know" he groaned stepping in front of her.

"Ani just go, and you'll be back" she smiled stoking his hair.

"Ok" he smiled back giving her a kiss.

"Anakin" Obi wan called.

"Coming master" he yelled back. He looked at Padme and gave her one last kiss and went out of the closet.

"Welcome Master Obi wan, hello Anakin and Ahsoka" Yoda greeted in his meditation room.

"Greetings master Yoda, we have a question for you" Obi wan said sitting down.

"We were all awoken last night by a disturbance in the force, did you feel it?" Obi wan asked. Yoda sat there for a moment as answered:

"Notice, I did not" he shook. "What did you feel exactly?" Yoda asked.

"Well it was very, odd. I haven't felt it any time before. It was very… _intense" _Obi wan said.

"And you, Ahsoka?"

"I felt it alright, it was really weird. It was intense yes, almost… enjoyable, like a burst of happiness or love or something like that. Something shot up, it was slowly building up, and bam! It came in one big burst of intense happiness love passion what ever it was."

"Bad, was it?"

"No, I never sensed any darkness, nothing bad"

"Hm" Yoda stuck up his upper lip and nodded.

"And what about you, Knight Skywalker?" Anakin had just been standing there bored. He was attacking as if he were dragged along, which he was.

"Uh I was asleep"

"But asleep Obi wan was, as well"

"Yes I'm a deep sleeper" Anakin looked at Obi wan.

"Yeah he sleeps through anything in war" Ahsoka said. Anakin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No other Jedi felt this?"

"No master I'm afraid not, we asked many on the way here" Obi answered.

"In that case, experienced this someone has. Not a Jedi, but caused by a Jedi it must have been." Yoda decided.

"But who master Yoda?" Obi wan still oblivious to what Anakin's crime. His face was beat red.

"Someone in the house, search for this you must. Make sure nothing dangerous it is." Yoda told.

"Thank you master Yoda" they all bowed. All of them walked out

"We must find out what this could've been, but what?" Obi wan consulted.

"I don't know I was asleep" Anakin shrugged quickly.

"Anakin if Ahsoka felt if you felt it"

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka you're still a Padawn, and you sleep just as deep as Anakin" Obi wan reasoned.

"Not quite" she said. She was helping Anakin here, and he appreciated it.

"Where are you going master?" Anakin asked. Obi wan was walking back towards the Jedi temple once they walked out.

"Oh I'm going to talk to a few Jedi about this, I'll see you later tonight" he called.

"See you then master" Anakin and Ahsoka walked back to the speeder.

"Do you know what it was?" Anakin asked truthfully.

"Yup" she nodded in the speeder.

"What was it than?" Anakin began driving.

"You and Padme of course, I was woken up by it" she confessed.

"Ok good" he nodded.

"You think Obi wan would have figured this out already" Anakin added.

"I know, doesn't he know about you and Padme?"  
"Did you not see me tell him?"

"No I mean _you and Padme_" she emphasized. Anakin was not convinced.

"I still don't get it"

"Ugh never mind" Ahsoka didn't really like talking about this stuff unless she was teasing him.

"No tell me, Ahsoka I really don't care if you know everything about us"

"_Everything?_"

"Ok maybe not_ everything _but a lot of things so tell me what your talking about"

"What you and Padme do"

"We do a lot of stuff"

"Master you know what I mean"

"No I don't" he said with a smirk.

"What do you and Padme do? Tell me that"

"We kiss, we talk, we do stuff"

"Yeah what's the _stuff?"_

"Uh _stuff_"

"I'm talking about that sort of _stuff"_

"Oh, than yes he does know"

"How could he not have figured this out than?"

"I don't know" Anakin pulled up to the apartment. He and Ahsoka jumped out and walked into the apartment to find Dorme cooking dinner.

"Hey Dorme" Anakin greeted.

"Hello Anakin, she's not here right now she's at a meeting. She'll be here for dinner she said" Dorme informed. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Thanks Dorme you're the best" Anakin said walking into his room taking the chips with him. Ahsoka hopping on her couch taking out her tablet.

Anakin walked in and turned on the television, and decided to watch the news, to check on the war scene. After a while Obi wan walked in the apartment and into Anakin's room.

"Hey there master" Anakin said keeping his eyes on the television, now on some mechanic show.

"I talked to all of them, not one sensed anything, they all said the same thing as master Yoda" Obi wan paced.

"Uh huh" he said eating his chips.

"Anakin I am baffled, never have I ever been so stuck with something so simple" Obi wan stressed.  
"Mhm" Anakin agreed eating.

"Anakin we can not let this pass by, we need to know what this is" Obi wan complained.

"Yup" Anakin agreed looking at the old engine on the screen.

"Hey I built that once!" he pointed out.

"See master! Remember I was 10 and I made out of extra parts"

"Yes Anakin I do, but seriously, we need to find out what this is. All of the Jedi told me I need to know what this is, for all we know this could be a Sith"

"Well master like you said, it was nothing bad"

"Well it could be for all I know, what if it was a bad person having that feeling?"

"Master I don't think that's very likely"

"Well Anakin if you're so indifferent about the matter what do you think it is?"

"I think it's nothing, and we should just let it pass on"

"Really? Anakin we have no idea what this is!"

"Well it wasn't anything bad"

"Well than I guess I'll have to stay up and find out"

"Hello master Kenobi" Padme greeted. Obi wan could sense Anakin's happiness as she walked in the room.

"Do I get a hello?" Anakin questioned.

"Hello Anakin" she pointed, and walked into the bathroom.

"I am sorry to intrude senator, I'm just having a conversation with Anakin."

"Any time Obi wan" she confirmed.

"Thank you senator" and he walked out into the sitting room.

"How was your meeting?" Anakin asked as Padme changed in the closet letting her hair out.

"Fine thank you, just a little boring" she said. Anakin used the force to tug her towards him.

"Ani, what are you doing?"

"Getting your attention" he said with a smile.

"Well you have my attention"

"But I want all of it" he chuckled.

"Well you can have all of it later" she said trying to pull away.

"No I want it now" he teased finally pulling her on the bed with him pinning her down.

"Ani please I'm half dressed" she complained. She was cut off by a kiss.

"There, I only wanted that"

"Well you could've asked"

"But it wouldn't have been nearly as fun" he smiled letting her go. She walked back in her closet to get changed.

"Ani is something on your mind?" she asked now dressed. She always asked this, because Anakin wasn't one to express his inner thoughts too much.

"No, just stuff about Obi wan"

"What stuff?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Well he and Ahsoka felt a disturbance in the force…" he trailed off looking at his hands.

"And?" Padme said anxiously stroking his hair.

"And it was you" he said shyly looking up at her and back to his hands.

"What? I'm not force sensitive" she reasoned.

"Yes but I am, and I cause you to do that, and I was practically inside you so I could feel what you were feeling and…" he trailed off. Padme suddenly realized.

"Oh my gosh, Anakin you have to tell him, does Ahsoka know?"

"She does, she knows about us, but Obi wan doesn't know it was you who caused that. He knows everything else."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Well Yoda was there and…"

"And? Anakin he's your master, he should know this, he'll be worried sick"

"Well he'll figure it out, besides we have three Jedi in the household. If anyone tried to attack us he knows we would be safe, especially you" he smiled down to her. She put on a soft smile and kissed him.

"You promise you'll tell him" she affirmed.

"He'll know by tonight." Anakin nodded.  
"Good" Padme smiled and kissed him again. What she didn't know was that Anakin was going to tell him if it came to it. Which he was going to make sure it did…

A few hours passed and Anakin finally came out of the room from watching TV.

"Master I need a shower" Ahsoka complained.

"What happened to yours?" Anakin asked at the counter.

"That one is clogged" she said grabbing her tooth brush and scrubby.

"Use Obi wan's"

"Ew no"

"Why ew?"

"Because he's my master's master and I don't want to take a shower in the same room as him"

"So what are you hoping for?"  
"Your room"

"Fine" he pouted and began to eat a pear as he read the newspaper. Ahsoka ran into the bathroom, and after 20 minutes or so Anakin walked into his room stopping at Obi wan standing in the hallway.  
"What are you doing, master?"  
"Like I said, waiting for the feeling to come again" he said blankly at the wall.

"Ok see you tomorrow master"

"Goodnight Anakin" he waved. Anakin walked into his room. He tok off his shirt and threw it on the floor, jumped on the bed, and turned on the TV. He waited for Padme and after a few minutes, he called her name.

"Padme!" he called. There was no answer.

"Padme?" he called again. He got up and went into the closet, nothing, he went to the sitting room, nothing.

"Padme?" he yelled. Obi wan took notice in the hallway and walked over to him.  
"What is it?"

"Where's Padme?" he asked getting a little worried.

"I'm not sure" he answered. Anakin searched all the rooms in the house, and she was nowhere to be found.

"PADME" he yelled. Ahsoka came out of the bathroom, and hadn't taken her shower yet.

"You can't find her?" she guessed.

"No where, I can't even sense her" Anakin stressed.

"Anakin calm down, sit down and search your feelings. She's probably nowhere dangerous." Obi wan said.

"Yes but she's somewhere, late at night, with no one to protect her" He complained. No one really noticed except for Padme, that Anakin was extremely overprotective.

Anakin sat down and closed his eyes, calming his mind, and searching his mind. He breathed slowly trying to control his anxiety. He searched for a short time until it popped into his mind.

"The senate!" he yelled and ran into his room putting his Jedi apparel on. Within 10 seconds he was ready and out the door.

"Well that was fast" Ahsoka remarked.

"It was" Obi wan walked back into the hallway. Ahsoka walked into Anakin and Padme's room and began her shower.

Anakin entered the senate and ran to her office. She wasn't there, but he saw Dorme.

"Dorme! Where's Padme?!" Dorme jumped at his tone.

"She's at the emergency meeting" Dorme said.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he ran off to her pod. He found her sitting with her fellow senators. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out away from the doorway. Her face was confused, but before she could protest he kissed her fiercely for a few reassuring seconds. And squeezed her tightly.

"Where were you?" he breathed.

"Here" she answered.

"Anakin please not here" she whispered.

"Padme I didn't know where you were, don't ever do that again" he said kissing her head.

"Ok Anakin can you let me finish this meeting its almost over"

"Ok" he pouted letting her go. He peaked pass the doorway as he saw her sit there listening. _She's so beautiful. _He thought admiring her.

The meeting ended a few minutes later and she walked out, he reached for her hand but she pulled away picking up the pace knowing there were more politicians watching. Once they got home Anakin starting yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled.

"It was an emergency Anakin, I had to go right away. I left you a note, see?" she picked up the tiny note by the door.

"How am I supposed to see that!"

"Well I had to run Anakin I didn't have time to make a poster!" she said storming into her room.

"Padme you could've actually talked to me!" he yelled following her.

"Anakin I was in a hurry!" she yelled back.

"Padme you had no one protecting you! Remember those attacks with Jango Fett!"

"Yes but you were there!"

"And I wasn't when you decided to secretly go to this emergency meeting!"

"Do I need someone protecting me where ever I go!?"

"Yes!"  
"Why!"

"You're a senator who has a large role in politics and is in love with a Jedi!"

"They don't know that!"

"They could, it could be a Sith!"

"Anakin you're crazy!"  
"No I'm not love you Padme listen to me!" he said grabbing her face still fighting.

"Don't do that again!" he yelled. She pulled away.

"I get your message!" she yelled in annoyance.

"No you don't!"

"Anakin are you that mad I was gone for an hour?!"

"Yes!"

"Why!"  
"I didn't know where you were!"

"Anakin why are you freaking out!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"No I love you more!"

"No I do!"  
"I do!" he yelled getting face to face with her. Their arguing was inter-wined with their passion.

"What makes you love me more huh?! You running away?!" Anakin pressed.

"No! Lots of things! Considering the work I do in this relationship!"  
"Like?"

"I keep you interested!"

"By?"

"By being the woman! I'm going to have your children someday you know!"

"Well I do a lot of work to!"

"When"

"When we have sex!"  
"That's one thing! You're always the one begging to do it!"

"Because you won't admit you want to 'cause there's never enough time in your world!"

"Oh I have time!"

"Really when? Because I would like to know!"

"How about now!"

"Ok than!"

"Ok!" They both stood there for a second and Anakin suddenly tackled her on the bed ripping her clothes off. He kissed her fiercely with their tongues wrestling each other. Padme threw off all his Jedi apperal.

"Never again" he growled.

"Oh we'll see" Padme responded, and they both continued the night…


	5. Third Wheeling

A/N: Ok so this one is a little shorter and I decided to bring a babysitting prompt back. I felt like writing a babysitting fic but I needed to work on this story. So I decided to make that the next chapter.

Btw I thought I would let you know I get a lot of my ideas and stories from other fics I read.

"What time is it?" Padme lifted her head. She was on top of Anakin, unable to move. Anakin left her numb once again.

"3 in the morning" Anakin answered.

"Well good thing I don't have anything in the morning."

"Yeah" Anakin looked up at the wall stoking her hair.

"Padme?" he asked.

"Yes?" she slurred.

"I'm not hurting you at all right?"

"No of course not Ani, don't worry. I just have more of an after affect that's all" she reassured squeezing his hand.

"Good" he paused for a minute. "Can you come up here?" he asked pulling her shoulders up to his.

"That's better" he grunted after wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes it is" she smiled. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Anakin! I have a important question for you" Obi wan yelled. Anakin looked at Padme with a distinct look and yelled back "Be right there!" he knew what he was going to ask, so him and Padme got up and she put her robe on, while he put his sleep pants on. They both walked out.

"Oh dearly sorry senator I should come-"

"Nope, you can stay here" Anakin stopped. Obi wan looked at him oddly.

"We have a confession" Padme continued.

"That disturbance, you felt the other day… we know what it was" Anakin said given a little kick from Padme.

"What?"

"It was us" Anakin finished quickly.

"You two?" Obi wan confirmed.

"Yes, well Padme, but uh caused by me" Anakin said sheepishly pulling Padme closer.

"Well" Obi wan said looking down stroking his beard with confusion. _Oh come on is he that dumb? He can't be! _Anakin thought. His master was one of the wisest Jedi he knew, next to master Yoda, why couldn't he figure it out when he was right there?

"Master? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just realized something. I 'm sorry, continue what you were doing, I'll explain later." Obi wan waved off. Anakin and Padme shrugged and walked back into their room.

"You know it's almost as if he knew what we were doing"

"Padme, he had to make sure it was us"

"I know, but he said 'go back to what you were doing' like he knew, Ani I really think this should be a little more private."

"What do you mean, _a little more private_? Padme this is our house and we're letting them stay here"

"If we agree to let them stay here than we should treat them with the best stay"

"What if _I_ want to have the best stay because this is _my_ house"

"One it is not your house, it's ours, and 2 you didn't have to invite them"

"But I don't want to leave my Master and Padawan learner on concrete mats with younglings running around screaming"

"But I don't want Obi wan and Ahsoka sleeping in the rooms next door and listening to us screaming" she mocked.

"Well mostly you-"

"Enough, Ani you know what I'm saying, Ok?"

"I guess…" Anakin said looking down having yet another one of his childish moments.

"Now back to bed"

"Ok" he smirked.

The next morning Anakin woke up to Padme under him and smiled. One of the few times she actually was there, or he was actually there to wake up.

"Morning love" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Good morning" she smiled at the pillow. Padme layed on her back next to him and looked over.

"I have a little bit of stuff to do today"

"When?"

"12 about"

"Oh ok, you can stay here until 12?"

"11:30"

"That's not fair"

"Ani don't make me feel bad" she smiled rolling over to him. They kissed for a while until they heard the clock beep. Padme looked over Anakin's shoulder, and she didn't see his annoyed expression due to that pesky clock interrupting their moments. It always did.

"Ani its 11!"

"Oh my force what will we ever do!" Anakin mocked.

"Anakin seriously, I have a meeting!"

"You have one every week at least!"

"Yeah and today would be the day!" she jumped out of his arms into her closet. He groaned.

"Padme come back" he said with open arms on the side of the bed.

"Nope" Anakin got up and walked in her closet. He looked at all her fancy head pieces, and then took that golden skeleton of a pony tail. He never really understood fashion, after all, he was a Jedi. He stuck the golden head-piece behind his head and turned to Padme.

"So many meetings, I don't have time for you Anakin. Anakin! Its 30 minutes until my meeting! Yes I know what we can do in 30 minutes but its not important!" Anakin teased her. Padme was crying with laughter as she jumped to reach it. Finally, he gave it to her and kissed her on the head.

"Ok Ani I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down.

"I thought you said goodbye at the door" he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not this type of goodbye" she smiled and kissed him a slower, kiss. He leaned her against the wall and she ran her hands up and down his back. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Love you"

"Love you too" he kissed out of breath.

Padme walked out and Anakin stayed in his room watching TV, deciding to be lazy until Padme came back. Obi wan walked in and told him that he would be at the council for a little while. When he thought he was a lone he walked into the kitchen where he found a little Ahsoka on the couch.

"Hey I didn't know you were here"

"Well Padme's not so I imagine it won't be a problem" she said swiping her tablet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"You know"

"I don't, enlighten me"

"I don't know maybe because you always are spending time with Padme, the council, never bother to take some time to train with me"

"What about on Naboo, and the war?"

"That's different, you're practically forced to" Ahsoka said flatly flipping her book now.

"Well what do you want me to do? You try running back and forth from wars, dealing with the council, and having a hasty girl friend"

"You try being a lonely ignored Padawan who has no friends because she's a Jedi and her master won't take her out because he's too busy" she spat back. Anakin just sat there.

"I told you, you're third wheeling me" she added after a short pause.

"_Third wheeling?"_

"Yes, it's like you have two wheels, but you can't have three in a row, because it's won't stay balanced. So you put the third one in the back, and the others are together in the front, ignoring the one behind them."

"Why can't you have 3 in a row"

"It just doesn't work like that"

"Well it's about to"

"How so?"

"How about you come help me and Padme with something?"

"Like?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well what are the benefits?"

"Me and Padme are going to include you, you'll be the wheel in the middle, I guess"

"Yeah if you can keep yourself from sucking her face off"

"Ahsoka please, of course I can"

"Mhm"

"I bet you guys can't last 2 hours without being in the same room and not making out"

"Of course we can, I leave her for months"

"Yes you leave her, that's different. No temptation, or self control needed because you're forced to be out there, without her. When you're in the same room its hard"  
"Very well I accept your challenge"

"Ok than, just tell me when"

"Ok"

"Ok"

When Padme got home Anakin told her about everything, so they decided to have Ahsoka help with another babysitting job…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait busy week, anyway this has its moments. I decided to pretend Anakin was ok with telling the kids he's a married Jedi, so it's a little unrealistic there.

**The dress I'm talking about** (the one she changes into after Anakin and Plo get in a fight outside her closet) **is the one from AOTC when she's on tatoine in the moisture farm, and from the deleted scenes. **

Ok so I may do another Jelousy story, but I'll probably continue with the next chapter. Enjoy!

Padme was now prepared to have kids come over. Now it wasn't grumpy Anakin answering the door in the middle of the night. She would be ready with movies, snacks, locks, beds, everything. While Padme was setting up she Anakin pulled her over on his lap.  
"You sure all the walls are closed up?"

"Ani we won't be doing that today"

"And there's locks on the doors?"

"Yes but Ani we're not going to do that ok? It's only for a few hours while Sola is in the city. Oh and please don't tell them things about our relationship" She said while walking over to the counter.

"Ok fine"

"Oh and by the way their cousin is coming"

"3?"

"Yes 3, Sola's nephew and brother-in-law came along with the family"

"Oh geez, a boy?"

"It will be the same thing"

"Sure, because guys and girls are so alike" he said sarcastically.

"Well its just one more"

"Yeah now we have to put in triple the effort"

"Ani relax, they'll be here any sec-" the doorbell rang.

"Hi!" Padme greeted her sister. Her two little kids came rushing through the door and went straight to Anakin. They jumped right and hugged him tightly, hanging onto his shoulders. He was slightly knocked off balance a little surprised, but he smiled.

"We missed you Ani" one of them squealed.

"I missed you too- I guess" he smiled a little confused at them. He looked over to see the boy at the door. He looked around nine, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at Padme and smiled widely.  
"I'm Plo" he smiled holding his hand out.

"Hi Plo, I'm Padme and that's Ani over there with the girls" she pointed over to Anakin now being attacked.

"Ani? Isn't that a girls name?"

"Oh sorry his name's Anakin, but I call him Ani sometimes." She corrected.

"Hmph ok" he shrugged as he walked in. Plo walked towards the girls as Padme said goodbye to her sister.

"So you're a Jedi?"

"Uhh yeah" Anakin answered.

"That your lightsaber?"

"Yup" Anakin grunted finally getting the girls off of him as they ran over to the snacks.

Padme gave them food while Anakin layed on the couch with his tablet. Soon the kids ran over and Plo was left with Padme cleaning up.

"You don't need to help me Plo, Ani can"

"No its ok, I'm good at cleaning." Plo took the dishes and put them in the sink. After all the cleaning he said:

"You're good at putting things away"

"Thank you Plo"

"You have really pretty face"

"Thanks" Pamde smiled.

"You have the handsomest little hair" Padme knelt down and began toying with his hair.

"I'm not little someday I'll be big, bigger than him" Plo pointed at Anakin who was currently showing the girls some Jedi tricks he knew.

"Well that's tough to beat isn't it?" Padme smiled. Plo really was just trying to show off, his dad was 5'5. They both walked over and closed the shades and turned the TV on.

"Let's watch something with action" Anakin commented.

"Romance!" the girls yelled.

"Didn't you get your own show last time?" Padme hit his arm

"Romance!" the girls repeated.

"Yeah romance" Plo said settling on the other side of Padme.

"Ok than" Padme put on one of her favorites that she watched with Anakin. The movie started and Anakin put his arm around Padme. Plo noticed and scooted closer.

The girls would squeal at the kissing scene and Padme would cuddle next to Anakin with Plo watching their every move. After a while Padme swung her legs over Anakin's lap and he held onto her lower thigh.  
"You have really nice legs" Plo whispered to Padme. Anakin looked over at Plo oddly and Padme tried to smile at the strange compliment. Plo looked straight back to the movie. Anakin began playing with her hair and kissed her head. Plo suddenly put his hand on Padme's shoulder and leaned on her, and he too began touching her hair. Anakin was almost laughing with the girls. The movie ended right when someone walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late" Ahsoka said walking into the room.

"Why were you late anyway?"

"Why would you care too busy over there huh? Practicing for the future I see" Ahsoka was referring to the three kids next to them.  
"Shut up Snips you're helping us" Anakin stood up and turned around angrily.

"Fine by me" she said putting her hands up. Ahsoka was acting very childish lately, crying for attention and Anakin understood. But she kept complaining and doubting it would ever happen just to annoy Anakin.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked below Ahsoka.

"I'm Ahsoka"

"Why do you have white stripes all over you?"

"You've never seen another species before have you?"

"They have but we're dominantly humans on Naboo" Padme answered.

"Must be weird here at Courasunt"  
"Very, there's aliens everywhere!" the little girl nodded.

"Ha, the pure mind of a child" Ahsoka laughed.

"Who's this little guy?" Ahsoka asked looking at the little boy behind Padme.

"I'm Plo"  
"Oh how old are you Plo?"

"9"

"Got a ways to go with that guy around" Ahsoka patted him on the back, she could sense Plo's jealousy of Anakin. He stood there a little confused but stared meanly at Anakin.

The girls began to play with their dolls and dress up stuff while Padme was being annoyed with Plo.

"Do you love anyone?"

"Yes I do" she said sitting at the table writing up a few papers. She didn't want to say Anakin's name because she knew Plo had a little crush on her.

"How much?"

"More than anything in the world" she began to stare at Anakin who was laying on the floor with the two little girls and Ahsoka. Ahsoka and him were lost in the complication of dolls and the storyline they were playing. Pour Plo thought she was talking about him, and just staring off into the distance.

"Would you run away with him back to Naboo?"

"Of course, but there is so much work here that we both have to do, we can't leave whenever we want to" Plo sat there confused.

Meanwhile…

"I don't get it, why would she secretly be a princess and not tell anyone?" Anakin asked on the floor

"Because then she would be killed!"

"Yeah Master keep up" Ahsoka joked.

"I'm trying! This stuff is too complicated! Why can't you guys play with starships and just shoot each other!"

"Because that's boring!"

"You guys just don't get it" Anakin said in surrender. They played with dolls and Ahsoka brought up Obi wan.

"So I heard you guys telling him about the 'disturbance' last night"

"Yeah I know" Anakin said shortly.

"Well how'd it go?"

"Fine, but you know how we both didn't understand how he didn't figure it out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he seemed to have known something that made him deny the truth and he said 'oh I just realized something, continue what you're doing' and it was strange."

"Hm I wonder what…"

"I don't know but-" Anakin was interrupted by Plo.

"Hey, look I liked her first"

"What are you talking about?" Anakin said looking up at the boy who was standing over him.

"Padme, she was mine first, so back off" he said pushing Anakin a bit. Anakin sat there and smiled realizing what he was thinking.

"Uh she's his-" Anakin covered her mouth. He wanted to have a little fun with this.

"Not true, this is my apartment, and she was here visiting me. Therefore she's mine."

"Uh uh, that's against the code, you didn't make the first move"

"A code?"

"Stay away from Padme" the little boy stuck in his face. He walked off and Ahsoka fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh no master, someone's got your girl!" Ahsoka teased.

"Better go get her, come on" Anakin got up and Ahoska followed, stumbling with laughter. There, Plo was sitting there with Padme in her office who was currently working.

"You have such pretty hair and eyes." He said touching her head.

"Thank you Plo, I'm a little busy though"

"I know, can I help?" He asked in a baby voice.

"No, it's all politics-"

"Hey sunshine" Anakin said strolling in.

"Oh hi there Anakin"

"What you up to?"

"Just some work"

"Work's tiring, how about you just relax on the couch, I'll do the rest"

"Ani you're not a senator" she looked at him funny but then saw him staring at Plo. Plo sat there squinting his eyes at Anakin. Anakin knew what the little boy was thinking, and wasn't going to break the news of their marriage without a little fun…

"Come on" Anakin grunted as he flung Padme over his shoulder. Padme began to yell:

"Anakin Skywalker put me down now! This is crazy! There is work that needs to be done!"

"There is work that can wait"

"I'll save you Padme!" Plo yelled as he came through with a stick and began wacking Anakin.

"Ow hey! I'm not hurting her!" Anakin put her down on the couch and took out his light saber. With one wirl the stick was into on the ground. Plo didn't even see it just one flash of light.

"What was that?"

"A light saber"  
"Give me one I'll beat you, I'll show em' Padme"

"Not necessary, this is an obvious war that can only be won one way" Anakin was acting as if there were competition. Pretending he hasn't broken the Jedi code to marry her, spent the last few years living with her, and plans on having his children with her. He knelt down and whispered in Plo's ear so Padme couldn't hear and said.  
"Padme's heart"

"Deal" Plo shook his hand. Plo was completely blinded by love forgetting that Anakin lived with her and was three times his size.

Padme sat upright finally and pulled herself together. She was in a simple short white dress with her hair up. She saw both Anakin and Plo stand before her and Ahsoka with the two little girls in the corner giggling. She knew what was going on.

"How was your day love?" Anakin began sitting next to her.

"Fine thank you" she said oddly.

"You have really pretty eyes" Plo said at her left.

"Why thank you Plo, your eyes are a beautiful green"

"Not as beautiful as yours" Anakin said smiling at Plo. He didn't bother looking at Padme, he just wanted to bother Plo.

"I'm thirsty I'll go get a drink" she said standing up.

"Oh let me go with you" Plo and Anakin said at the same time in different tones. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She agreed.

They walked over to the kitchen and Padme was about to get her juice when:

"Let me get that for you dear" Anakin said reaching up high where Padme couldn't reach.

"I didn't want that kind of-"

"But don't you want the one down here?" Plo said crawling from under the pantry.

"Um I-"

"No because the higher taller ones are better" Anakin smirked.

"No because the smaller ones love more than the taller ones" Plo didn't fully understand how to use metaphors yet.

"I want neither! Just the one right here" she pulled out a drink in the fridge right between the two.

"Oh ok" Plo said.

"Very well"

Padme walked into her closet to get changed from her senate clothes and into a more comfortable outfit. Both Anakin and Plo stood outside.  
"Need help?"

"Getting dressed? Ani I-"

"Don't worry Angel its not trouble" Anakin was smiling at Plo.

"Hey you can't see her naked!" Plo pointed up at him.

"I have, many many times"  
"Its true!" the two little girls blurted out. Somehow they were behind them.

"How?!"

"She showed me" Anakin was enjoying every second of this.

"She showed you!"

"Ani!" Padme yelled.

"Than I get to see her naked too!" Plo pushed through them into the closet and stood in the back, with his arms crossed. Anakin exchanged a playful glance with Padme but she looked at him with pure anger.

"No neither of you do!"

"For now" Ahsoka commented from somewhere in the room.

"Please both of you out!" Padme ordered. The two boys walked out of the room and went into the sitting area.

"So what was it like?" Plo asked with the two little girls behind him.

"How'd she show you?" he asked again.

"Well you see it's really cool. You have to take them on a romantic date alone, then you kiss her and tell her you love her, then you get home and she takes off all her clothes!" Anakin exaggerated.

"And then?" Plo urged on.

"Well then you have a choice, if you want to have sex with her or kiss her. Usually you just have sex with her because she already has her clothes off"

"Woah, there master" Ahsoka said from the kitchen.

"I'm just educating them" Anakin was pretending to be serious.

"Oh my god! And you did it?"

"Yup" Anakin nodded proudly.

"What's it like?"

"Well I don't want to get too detailed but I will say this; you get to kiss her all you want and see her all you want and do what ever you want together, and it feels like you're the emporer of the entire galaxy" Anakin exaggerated. He was controlling his laughter.

"Did you see her boobs?"

"What? Where'd you learn that word?"

"Well girls at school told us about it" the two girls said.

"Well yes, yes I did"

"Did you lick her?"

"_Lick_ her?"

"Yeah"

"Who told you that?"

"Well my older brother says when you have sex, you sometimes lick people, on their mouth and everywhere else."

"Oh well I… Don't know how to answer that…" Anakin said actually troubled.

"Well than I'm going to make sex with Padme"

"What makes you think that?" Anakin knew he would try, and it would amuse him, and he would laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"I'll take her on a date!" Plo yelled standing up. Then came out Padme in her dress that showed off her belly.  
"Padme! Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Oh uh where to?" She asked.

"To your office" Plo said taking her hand. Anakin and Ahsoka were laughing silently.

"Um ok" she agreed a little unsure. They both took a little walk to her desk.

"Poor parents, you're gonna be dead by the time they hear Plo's stories about you"

"Well the kid deserves to know. So are you still angry?"

"About what?"

"Me ignoring you and all"

"I guess not, but if you do it again I might be" she said plainly.

"Oh, well tell me if I do" he said getting up and walking over to peek in the office.

"Padme I have to tell you something"

"Yes?" she asked. They were both sitting down in her two seats, in front of her desk. Plo took her hand in his.

"Your really pretty and I love your hair and eyes and I want to live with you. I-I-I want you to know that I love you and I love you" he said a little nervously.

"Oh um Plo I-I don't know what to say"

"Its ok we-we can just kiss and then make sex"

"What?"

"Nothing" he said leaning in to kiss her.  
"Excuse me there Plo" Anakin interrupted loudly. He was half laughing with Ahsoka behind him.

"I'll have to step away from my wife"

"Your wife!?"

"Ani…" she groaned in exhaustion.

"Padme" Anakin walked over and swooped her up again in his arms.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go make sex with his wife!" Anakin was laughing now and teasing the stubborn boys knowledge.

"What! No you can't! Padme why didn't you tell me!" Plo yelled.

"Uh well I was a little busy and…"

"Well I have to see what you guys do than!"  
"No way!"

"Well too bad!" Plo ran in their room and sat on the chair.

"Very well then, tell me when you're bored" Anakin joked. Just then the door bell rang.  
"Oh thank goodness" 

Sola, her daughters, and Plo left, still no sign of Obi wan.

"Wonder where the old man is"

"He's not that old you know"  
"To me he is" right than Obi wan walked right through the door.  
"Anakin this way please, sorry to interrupt senator"

"Oh its fine" she said pushing Anakin along. Anakin followed Obi wan to his room and leaned against the desk.

"Yes?"  
"Anakin you may think of me as an idiot for not knowing it was you two but believe me I suspected it. The problem I had of believing it was that the disturbance was stronger than anything along those lines would produce."

"So you're saying that the impact on me and Padme having sex was bigger than others"

"In everyone's opinion, from what I know, its record breaking, even higher than me and…"

"Ok wait you and who? And is it dangerous for Padme?"  
"No danger for Padme, no"

"So you and who? Who was so high up on the disturbance scale with you?"

"No one, like I said Anakin this is normal thing for Jedi and sometimes we can sense each other"  
"That's a little creepy"

"You know what I mean"

"Master tell me who it is. I told you about me and Padme"

"No that is private business"

"Well what me and Padme do is private business but you guys always seem to know"  
"Because she's screaming to the stars, Anakin what do you do to her in there?"

"That's not the point, who is it?"

"I don't think I should share this, no Jedi does"

"Tell me, please"

"Fine but you musn't tell anyone, not even Ahsoka.

"Deal"

"…. Dorme"

"WHAT"

"Sshhhh!"

"YOU AND- HOW IS THAT EVEN- BY THE FORCE MASTER MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED" Anakin ran into the room and images began flowing through his mind that he never expected.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked rushing to Anakin's side. Now she changed into her skimpy pajamas.

"Obi wan and-and-and"

"Anakin calm" she said looking in his eyes. His troubles soon melted away and he took a deep breath.

"Obi wan and D-dorme" he choked out.

"What?-Oh…" Padme suddenly realized.

"Yeah and now I can't look at him the same. For a while."

"Well that's- that's tough" Padme said rubbing his back processing the information she just received.

"Well maybe I can help with a back massage?"

"That sounds perfect" Anakin smiled.

"Be right back" he walked into his closet and got changed into his sleep pants and no shirt. He walked back into the room and Padme was laying there reading.  
"Oh, right here" she patted the spot on the bed. He layed right in the middle of the huge bed and Padme went right on top of him. She began rubbing his back and easing his tense muscles. Anakin almost fell asleep but was awoken by the sweet sound of Padme's voice.  
"My turn" she said seductively.

"Well I'm not good at massages but I'm better at something else…"

"What is that?"

"This" and he flipped her over and began attacking her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I know, you guys hate me who actually like the story (If ur keeping up).

The last half may sound a little awkward due to my sentences.

Making new chapter

Had the busiest 3 weeks of my life, so sorry again!

Keep reading

All reviews appreciated

Ahsoka was in the sitting room when she heard yet another scream from Padme coming out of the bedroom. She took in a deep, aggravated breath, and sighed. She knew it wasn't Padme's fault, it was late, Anakin probably told her Ahsoka was asleep, and she could barely even think when it came to those situations. Ahsoka could tell Anakin would be very manipulative, but he never minded the company of his Padawan and Master once they found out. Sometimes, in these moments, Ahsoka wished he didn't tell them. Then Obi wan walked in.

"So you finally found out?" Ahsoka asked opening her eyes.

"About what?" Obi wan responded looking up from his light saber.

"Anakin and Padme causing the whole disturbance thing"

"Oh, yes"

"So you never found out it was them until they told you?"

"Well, not necessarily"

"What's not necessary?"

"Well I have to see master Yoda about that tomorrow. You see, when a Jedi does those things, the others, close to them, feel that disturbance. It happens with different things too, but especially this do we sense a reaction. The only reason that stopped me from believing it was them was that Anakin and Padme's feelings were extremely strong. It even woke me up, and you."

"Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet, but its just odd and doesn't make sense"

"Hmph, something to hold against him" Ahsoka smiled to herself. They heard yet another scream.

"What is this? The 5th night or something and we still here them. Its not even Padme's fault! It's not even them! Its just Master!"

"Well that's much in Anakin's personality, but I never suspected him to be so open with us"

"Me neither, he seems so territorial about this sort of stuff, but decides to make our ears bleed instead"

"I know, it's very odd"

"I got to tell him to shut up" she said getting up after one final scream. Her patience was tested, every single night this happened, and not only was it unrealistic, but it was ridiculous.

"Hey Master! Do you mind saving Padme's voice for once?" Ahsoka barged through the door. Anakin looked up from the pillow and Padme was tucked under him.

"Ahsoka stop complaining, she's all tired and asleep now so you can go to bed."

"Now I can go to bed? Now I have to wait to get rest after hearing Padme scream to Kumino! This has gone on every night! And I'm tired of listening to Padme sound like you're killing her or something! And every single night! You can't spare one night?"  
"Ahsoka if you ever find a love as deep as me and Padme's you'll know that you want to spend as much time with them as possible. Privately."

"Well you obviously don't make it private"

"Just go to bed" Anakin shut off the light with the wave of his hand, Ahsoka turned around before she walked out the door.

"I beg of you, just please" she said.

"Maybe" he said half asleep. Ahsoka walked out, closing the door. And for the rest of the night, everyone slept in peace.

"Good morning Padme" Dorme greeted. Padme walked out in her silk robe.  
"Good morning Dorme" Padme said with a smile.

"How was your night?"

"Yes I was fine, and-" Padme stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered what Anakin told her about Obi wan and Dorme. She suddenly looked at Dorme differently.

"Is there something wrong milady?'

"Oh- uh- no sorry I just realized- I'm n-not in my formal attire yet" Padme snapped out of her trance and quickly walked into her room.

Anakin was on the bed playing with his tablet, Padme walked up and sat right next to Anakin staring at the ceiling.

"Something wrong?"

"No" Padme said quickly. Anakin sensed her lying and she knew it, but Anakin was never one to interrogate unless it seemed serious.  
"Well I'm going to get some food, want anything?"

"No thank you" Padme said a little too calmly.

"Suit yourself" Anakin walked out and into the kitchen where Dorme was setting up breakfast.

"Good morning Anakin" Dorme greeted.

"Hey Dor-" he stopped once he looked her in the eye, remembering her and Obi wan. He really couldn't talk with all the horrific images flashing through his mind.

"Is everything ok? Padme was doing the same thing, dear force is there something on my face?"

"N-n-n-no I just realized… I'm not wearing a shirt!" Anakin stormed back into his room and flopped on the bed.

"I can't look at her the same" Anakin said in the pillow.

"I know me too, but we'll get used to it" Padme sighed stroking the back of his hair.

"No I won't"

"You will" Padme smiled. Anakin sensed Obi wan and Ahsoka up for breakfast. Anakin smiled.

"Good morning Anakin" Obi greeted.

"Morning master" Anakin smiled brightly, prepared to see the both of them.

"How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful" Anakin replied. Dorme walked in the room and made strange eye contact with Obi wan. Anakin was holding back his chuckle.  
Padme and Ahsoka joined the table and began eating. Only on days when Dorme was here did they eat like this.

"What are we doing today?" Ahsoka asked at the other end of the table.

"I don't know yet" Obi wan said calmly. There was a sort of awkwardness between everyone at the table. Anakin knew about Obi wan and Dorme, Padme knew about Obi wan and Dorme (and Obi wan sensed that), Anakin didn't know what to say to Ahsoka after her plead last night (and it made him feel bad), Obi wan and Dorme who were having an affair while trying to act normally at the same table, and Padme heard a little of Ahsoka and Anakin's conversation last night and was a sort of embarrassed, at the same time watching the two closely. Everyone knew something about everyone, and that was making the table silent, full of stares and awkward eye contact.

"So how was your night last night Dorme?" Padme asked.

"Oh fine thank you"

"Did you come in the night?"

"Yes" Dorme nodded at her food. She had her own room, but felt as if she visited Obi wan on the way.

"Maybe we'll go to the Jedi temple today" Obi wan said after a little while.

"Oh not there master, can we do something fun?" Anakin complained  
"Like?" Obi wan asked.

"How about Naboo? We can swim in the lake, annoy the Shaaks in the meadows, run around in the palace" Padme smiled at Anakin in their memories of Naboo. He made a desperate conversation, into a romantic reverie that only him and Padme shared.

He reached out his hand and squeezed hers.

"Anakin we can't just go and come back, we have to stay in reach of the temple" Obi wan said awaking him and Padme from their reminiscing.

"Fine, than we can go to the pool"

"Pool?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the one down stairs"

"You guys never told me you had a pool"  
"Yeah we just never go"

"Well he never let us go" Padme added.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Well he never let's us go because he doesn't want me walking around in a bathing suit in front of those men, not after-"

"Ok Padme they get it" Anakin interrupted.

"What makes it ok now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well we have company and I'm there with her"

"Alright than lets go!" Ahsoka ran to get her bathing suit on.

Padme walked outside of her closet with Anakin sitting on the bed in front of the door.  
"Is this ok?" she asked twirling around. She was wearing a white two piece. The top had white 's' shaped straps and the bottom had two long strings that went up her body and connected to the top.

"Too much"  
"Ani, you're not wearing a shirt, you think there aren't any girls who won't act on that?"

"Well I surely won't be bombarded with comments and teasing like you were last time" He said defiantly.

"Ani, its not that I want to show off, but I make sure I stay in shape for a reason" she looked down at him and stroked his hair.

"For me" he smiled holding her waist.

"Yes and to be attractive"

"Well you are attractive, you don't need to show everyone, they know" Anakin said simply.

"Yes but I have the body type for this sort of clothing and you too" She sat on his lap.

"I promise, I won't show off or anything. It would be nice to take some layers off outside of the apartment."

"I don't see why"

"Ani please, you're not my dad"

"But I'm your husband"

"I can still do what I want"

"Yes but we both must agree" Anakin stopped her.

"Ani I'm wearing this weather you like it or not" She got up and praded back into her closet shutting the door. He just shook his head and went to get changed into his clothing.

Ahsoka walked out of the room with her bathing suit on and Anakin stopped her.

"Are you walking down with that on?"

"Master please it's a pool, you're not my dad"

_Why does everyone say that? _Anakin thought. "Well a master plays the role of a father to his Padawan" he reasoned.

"Yeah well my dad sure didn't make me listen to my mom screaming from-"

"Ahsoka I'm sorry ok, it's not something you understand yet. It's just… I was really conflicted to bringing you guys here because that's what me and Padme do, we spend our time with each other. And I hope someday you'll find that too, against the code or not, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish. No more, I promise, not when you're home ok? Even Obi wan." Anakin truly felt guilty, shamed, and embarrassed of what he did looking back from a serious point of view. He was angered by his lack of self-control and carelessness, especially when he was supposed to be setting an example for his Padawan.

"Promise" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face.

"Promise" Anakin said shaking her hand.

"Thanks master'

"Alright now go put some more clothes on" Anakin nudged her back in her room smiling to himself.

They got down to the pool while Obi wan was busy at the cabin. When Obi wan decided to stay he begged Dorme to come, and she did, but Obi wan held his ground, annoyed with Dorme's decision. He was planning to see her, but Dorme didn't want to sound suspicious by turning down the offer.

"Hurry let's go!" Ahsoka yelled from behind. She was running down the hall while Anakin and Padme were walking behind her. Anakin would be running with Ahsoka, if his wife wasn't there. Padme always took the mature route and walked calmly, while puerile Anakin would rather run along with his young Padawan. Though he enjoyed having his arm around his wife's waste, holding her hand, or in this case, being next to her (Because they were hiding their relationship).

"We're coming" Anakin assured. They finally reached the pool, Ahsoka took off her cover and ran right in. Dorme was smiling and went in to the lower end, where she sat and read a book. Dorme had always been doing things that involved silence, like reading. She was so concerned of never bothering anyone, as well as Padme.

"Woah there" Anakin said pulling her cover back down. Padme was wearing a white, simple cover that had long sleeves, and stopped at her butt.

"What?" She asked defensively, knowing what was coming next.

"Let's just go over some precautions first, ok?" Anakin said quietly.

"Precautions? Anakin I'm a grown woman, I do not need safety precautions inside my own apartment building." Padme said in a normal tone.

"Yes well you're a senator, and you're a very valuable target" Anakin lied. Padme could tell he was using that as an alibi.

"So wearing a bathing suit is going to make me even more valuable?"

"Well…" Anakin wasn't sure how to respond.

"Ani, I know you don't like other people looking at me, but it's normal"

"Someone's confident" Anakin stated his head popping back up.

"Its not that, Ani do you not see the thousands of girls fantasizing over the young, handsome, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, General of the Republic, Hero with no fear?"  
"I mean, yes, but I'm a man"

"And?" Padme asked in her political voice, as if she was in a debate.

"I'm not as vulnerable."

"So you're saying I'm vulnerable."

"Padme, I can take girls attacking me, you on the other hand, are 5'2, 21, and very attractive. You're an obvious attraction to any man, who could easily attack you, unarmed."

"Just because you're a foot taller than doesn't mean I can't fight off a man as well as you can fight off 5 girls" Now this was practically a debate.

"Padme, that's not the point-"

"The point is Knight Skywalker is that you don't want any other person in this world to see me this way but you because you are a overprotective husband who wants his wife all to himself " Padme spat at him.

"Padme, all I want is your safety"

"That is true, but right now, all you want is for every man in the galaxy to turn around a look away while I don't have something that covers me head to toe!" She was annoyed with all this business about being vulnerable and wanted. Not only Anakin but being a senator there was always someone there to make sure you were where you were supposed to be, and that there was no such danger, especially someone like Padme. Sometimes she just couldn't handle it, and she would spill to Ani about her troubles (when he was home), but he would wash them away in the privacy of their own apartment.

"Padme calm down, all I want is for you to be happy and safe." He pulled her into an embrace and she sighed. Suddenly she believed the trustworthy words that came out of his mouth, and her anger faded away.

"I'm sorry Ani" She hugged him.

"Padme its fine, lets just have a good time, and make Ahsoka happy, ok?" he looked down at her, holding her face, pulling a strand of hair away from her eye with the other hand.

"Ok" She said quietly and he kissed her gently, sensing no one paying attention.

Padme undid her cover and Anakin stood there nervously waiting by the poolside without his shirt.  
"Come on" he nudged with a smile. She took his hand and he pulled her. She fell in and came up infuriated.

"Anakin! In the name of-" She was pulled under water again, and shut her eyes tight. She felt a finger trying to pry open her eyes. She finally gave in, knowing it was Anakin, and saw that goofy smile in front of her, and his hair bellowing underwater.

Anakin saw Padme in a different way than he saw her above water. She seemed less worried, childish even, when she squinted her eyes as if the water hurt them and smiling, that fun, adorable smile. He out his hand behind her neck and kissed her under water. He swam up with her in his arms.  
"That's a first" Padme said holding his shoulders, all smiley.

"We could make it a second" He said going back down, when suddenly Ahsoka attacked his back.

"Fight me" she whispered excitedly. Anakin looked at Padme, then did a (somewhat) back flip into the water with Ahsoka on his back. They both went back up.

"What's the rules this time?" Anakin asked anxious to jump for attack.

"Nothing but to hold the other under for 5 seconds" Ahsoka answered with a mischevious look on her face.

"That's a little unfair Ahsoka" Anakin admitted.

"I know, I'll go easy on you" she winked, and sprang for attack. Padme walked over to Dorme who was aside in her book.

"Ahsoka I'm gonna win" After less than a minute Anakin was holding her above his head up in the air.

"NEVER" She yelled, and Anakin plunged her under. At the last second Ahsoka took her teeth and bit on Anakin's wrist.

"Woah!" Anakin's natural instincts made his hand pull up at the strange bite on his hand. He looked at it, realizing what she did, and felt her jump on his head from the diving board, pulling him under. She held him there for 5 seconds and pulled back up in victory.

"Beat you!" People were staring now (there were about 50 people in the room).

"I'll get you this time-" he went to splash her, but ended up splashing Dorme when Ahsoka dodged.

"Dorme!" Anakin and Padme at the same time. Padme retrieved the book while Anakin came over. Dorme was just wiping her eyes laughing.

"I'm fine! I'm in a pool after all. Let me just go upstairs and get my other copy."

"Sorry Dorme, Ahsoka a little careless sometimes" he said looking at her.  
"Me? You-" Anakin pushed her under while Dorme walked out. Padme turned to the two of them.

"You two need to be aware of your surroundings, and the image you are giving the public." She said all politician-like.

"An image that master' can't beat his Padawn" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Hey-"

"Sh! Now would both of you calm down, and do something more quiet" Padme demanded. Anakin and Ahskoa looked at each other, ad Ahsoka came up with something.

"How about spying?"

"On what?"

"Obi wan and Dorme?"

"Wait what?!" Anakin said surprised. He wasn't surprised about Obi wan's affair, but the fat she figured it out.

"Yeah, I can just sense the tension between them, I have to check it out" She smiled running to get her towel.

"I really don't think-"  
"Padme, they both do it all the time to us, let's give them a taste of their own medicine" he smiled. Padme loved it when Anakin got all playful and rebellious, but at the same time the responsible side of her was feeling uneasy. This was a common feeling in their relationship.

They followed Ahsoka through the hallways and she stopped us.  
"Ok we're gonna have to go by sense her, Padme just stay quiet and follow. Master, tell me if you sense anything different" She ordered.

"What are you general of the spy wars?" Anakin asked refrencing the Clone Wars to himself.

"I'm a pro" Ahsoka assured him getting ready to open the door.  
"Just follow my lead" she nudged on. She didn't sense them near the kitchen, but towards the back of the apartment. They al tiptoed until they heard Dorme giggling in Obi wan's bedroom. Anakin turned beat red suddenly afraid of what he might throw up over later.

"Oh Obi stop it!" he heard through the door, that they were all leaning on. _Obi?_ Anakin questioned in his head. He shivered as he felt Padme's hand on his shoulder, leaning on him. Anakin and Ahsoka poked their eyes through the key whole and saw his master on the bed with Dorme, and thankfully both of them were dressed. Obi wan's hair was muffled up, as well as Dorme's and they were both giggling at eavh others kisses.

"This is not at all what you and Padme do, this is just…" Ahsoka couldn't really finish her whisper. It was all cute stuff, which was fine, but with adults, and Obi wan her master's master.

"I know this is disgusting" He responded back. Padme was standing up, and the only one apposed to invading their privacy.

"Ani, you always complain about them interrupting us, how is spying on them going to help?" Padme reasoned from a distance.

"It will get us some revenge" Anakin smiled. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, at the last second the little door lock collapsed against their weight and they all fell on the floor, Padme standing outside walking to her bedroom.

"Anakin!?" Obi wan yelled. Dorme was looking down and speed walking her way into her room. Again, this escape route fitted her personality, she went unnoticed.

"Uh-I uh…" Anakin stumbled for an alibi.


	8. Chapter 8

"Anakin Skywalker what are you doing invading my privacy." Obi wan boomed looking down at Anakin.  
"Uh, you see master, Ahsoka and you did it to me, so I thought I would do the same…?" He added a questioning tone at the end of his sentence, because he wasn't even sure if that was a reasonable answer.

"Anakin why in the galaxy would you want to spy on me?"

"I just told you" he said flatly trying to act natural.

"Ahsoka, if you'll please. I'll have a talk I'll with you later" Obi wan waved her off. Ahsoka made a frightened expression and ran away to Padme. Obi wan closed the door and turned around to Anakin.

"Will anything happen to Dorme?"

"Wow you really do care about her if that's your first question" Anakin smiled.

"Will anything happen to her" he said more sternly. Anakin felt a sense of understanding for a moment, than he chuckled to himself. He recognized his tone, and seriousness, and he would do the same if he was inquiring about Padme. He chuckled because he realized that Obi wan loved Dorme to the point where Anakin could relate to him, relationship wise. But wouldn't that be breaking the rules too? Or is it just getting married?

"No, of course not" he said more seriously.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"None of your business, I'm here to interrogate you, remember?"

"Hold on a minute, when it came to me and Padme it was always your business and I have some questions too."

"Well I'm your master Anakin of course its my business"

"I'm a Jedi Knight, not a Padawan"

"But you're not a master" Obi wan tested. Anakin held in his fury trying to refocus on his questions.

"Well master if I walked in on that what do you expect me to do?" he said truthfully.

"Fine ask, I'll answer what I can." Obi wan agreed

"How long have you been doing this?"

Obi wan sighed and started walking. "Is this an important question?"

"Yes" Anakin anxiously said waiting for his answer.

"Before you turned fourteen, I can say that" he said sheepishly.

"How come you never told me?"

"I never felt the need"

"Master, I've known you almost all my life, you didn't even think to tell me?"

"No" Obi wan shrugged, trying to minimize Anakin's worry.

"Master this is an affair that has been going on for years on end!"

"And?"  
"And remember all the talks you gave me about Padme?"

"Of course"

"You acted as if I blew up the senate! Now your acting as if your relationship that has been going on for years is no big deal! Can't you understand my problem?"

"Oh I do, Anakin I know exactly what you're going through" Obi wan approached him. Anakin sighed at the sign of a lecture.

"Anakin I would not take this lightly at all, in fact Master Qui-Gon Jinn had some love intrests, that eventually faded, but the point is, I know exactly how you feel. I know how hard it is to comprehend, but in time you'll adjust. Do you agree?"

"Of course" Anakin breathed with a fake, somewhat sarcastic smile. He was trying to contain his questions and annoyance.

"Good, now onto your relationship"

"What?" Anakin asked with a serious look.

"Yes, I have a few things to discuss"

"Master you talked to me several times, what more can you possibly ask?"

"Anakin I've been meaning to bring this up yet again, but this time with more specifics"

Anakin took a deep breath not quite understanding but knew the direction he was going.

"Yes?"  
"Well, when a Jedi has a relationship, it is not a simple one, and there can be complications along the way. Especially in your case, you not only married Padme, but she is a member of the galactic senate and widely known. And to make even more clear, you married her-"

"I know all this master" Anakin barked.

"Patience Anakin" Obi wan calmed, sending some sort of realization to Anakin.

"Forgive me master" Anakin apologized for his behavior.

"You are forgiven. Anyways, I want to make something clear. I know you and Padme do- those sort of things- often, right?"

"Your point?" he said not even denying it.

"Suppose she were to get pregnant that would be a problem, wouldn't it?"

Anakin's head exploded with questions, he condensed a few.

"What are you saying master?"

"I'm saying if you mary her, you promise to spend the rest of your life with her, and probably have children. Knowing you two, I would imagine you would."

"And having a baby is bad?"

"Anakin, of course not. Of course in the Jedi order none of this is aloud, but in general, if the council finds out or the public both of you are in danger, even the baby."

"Master we don't have to talk about this now, I can assure you there will be no kids running around. Why did you suspect this?"

"It's just a realization that's all"

"Well, I'll be in my room"

"Very well" Obi wan waved off.

Anakin bumped into tiny quiet Dorme, and stopped her.

"Dorme, I just wanted to say we're sorry for the issue that happened over there, I just needed to know"

"I understand Anakin, thank you for your apologies"

"Thank you for your understanding" he replied back. Dorme gave a slight nod with a smile and continued on. She was happy to see he cared, how he understood her problem, and he came to aknowledge it.

Padme was sitting in her room preparing for bed, and Ahsoka was in their bathroom, brushing her teeth. Anakin walked in and silently smiled at his wife, as he took of his Jedi robe.  
"What happened?" Padme asked folding her clothes she undressed out of.

"Well he just explained his relationship with Dorme. Wasn't really interesting." He said taking off his boots.

"It seemed to be a big deal to you." Padme pointed out.

"I knew it was boring once I started falling asleep." He smiled walking over to her. She couldn't see him walking over, because she had her dress over her head. When she took it off, she looked up to see Anakin right there. She jumped, and Anakin laughed.

"What are you scared of?" he teased her.

"You were just right there, and surprised me" she said being pulled into a hug.

"Is that a good surprise or a bad surprise?" he said in a lower tone.

"I would say good" she smiled, almost unable to finish the statement, cut off by his kiss. He held her, neither of them with a shirt on, which ironically made the situation passionate instead of awkward. Ahsoka happened to walk out at the perfect timing and immeadietly stopped.  
"One night, that's all I ask." She referred to her complaint before.

"I know, Ahsoka but that doesn't mean I'm not aloud to kiss my wife" he pointed out. Ahsoka left the room, annoyed, and put over the covers.

Padme got in bed, without her pajamas and waited for Anakin to get out of the bathroom. Anakin walked out, and knew what was happening. Of course he paused, like he always does, to take in her beauty. Then he walked to the bed normally, and turned off the light. Padme sat a little confused, but caught on. She went up behind him and kissed his neck. Anakin turned over and began kissing her. Five minutes later Padme was getting bored. Just before she made her move, Anakin stopped her.  
"What?" Padme questioned.

"Not tonight. You heard Ahoska, she's upset about this."

"About us?"

"No, how she can't sleep because I make you scream too much."

"I'm not that loud"

"Yes you are" Padme couldn't see his expression, but felt the righteousness in his opinion.

"Well, don't make me yell so much" she began, than was stopped.

"That's impossible."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Its impossible to make you not scream, how would that work?" he asked honestly, without any offense. Padme knew a way, but it would be far too awkward to figure out.

"You know what, you're right. We shouldn't . I completely forgot my manners." She said maturely. Anakin wasn't surprised in her sudden tone, but he agreed with it. Padme turned over and leaned back inot Anakin where he held her, his chin on her head.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

"Love you"

"Love you too" they both smiled and fell asleep.


	9. EDITORS NOTE

Hey guys,

I just wanted to apologize for the timing. I know, I haven't been keeping up well. But there's so many other side stories I want to write, so if your bored with this You can read some of those while I update. They're the same thing, just a different situation. I'm trying to hold up, but there's just a lot to do lately. I have exams coming up too. But don't worry, I'll keep going. And Ill try even faster. I know how frustrating it is waiting, trust me I've been there, I read all the time, bt if you have any comments or suggestions on how often I should post, or what you would like, just leave them in the review section. Especially prompts, love prompts. Just as long as its relevant to the story, and isn't a ship like obi wan and ahsoka or qui gon and shaak ti (idk if I spelled those right, but I know them and love them 3)

Please tell me what you guys want to see or how often you want me to post, plzz!


End file.
